K. Jordan Lankin
| image2 = | image3 = | posting = [[USS Miranda (NCC-77000) | USS Miranda, NCC-77000]] | position = Starfleet Intelligence Clandestine Field Director, 12th Fleet | species = Human | gender = Female | birth = stardate 2358.917 | death = | birthplace = Boston, Massachusetts, Earth | height = 5'7" | weight = 115 lbs. | eyes = Green-Grey | hair = Dark Auburn }} =Personal Details= The youngest child of a loving (though often long-distance) marriage, Kitty Jordan Lankin grew up in a happy and, despite Colin Lankin's frequent absence, loving home in an ancient Boston neighborhood. Her father was a commander in Starfleet while her mother was a long-time interstellar correspondent for the Federation News Service; both retired into teaching at the local Harvard University. Jordan, as she is known, and her older brother Braedan spent their childhood surrounded by books, knowledge, and high expectations; they were taught from an early age the need to be aware of the greater universe and the duty they had to preserve the ideals of the Federation in their actions. They were known as kind, considerate, hyper-intelligent and self-aware children, traits that shifted little as they ventured into adulthood. Although her brother is very bright, Jordan's I.Q. tests off the charts and, by age 3 she was enrolled in the first of two specialized academies for gifted and talented children. She loved the challenging curricula, which combined mental, physical and artistic exercises, and she excelled. She made quick though admittedly not close friends, mastered the materials, and upon completing primary education moved to more specialized training. By 11, she was already on the intelligence service track, and from there was swept into Starfleet Intelligence's off-the-book Section 31 on the wave of legacy: her father was once in the upper echelon of the organization, though he fought for decades to pull himself out of it. While Colin Lankin's position within the Section had always been kept secret from his family, his daughter had grown up in his house, and the ideals espoused by the S31 – protection of the Federation at any cost, sacrifice for the greater good, the compromise of ideals in order to preserve them – were prevalent. As a consequence, when she learned of his involvement upon her official recruitment she was unsurprised. When she was officially approached for formal recruit at age 13, Jordan had already been through the bulk of the early training. The specialized schools she'd attended since her third birthday were used to identify prospective recruits, and her natural intelligence, aptitudes for critical thinking and creative problem solving, and near-photographic memory were supplemented by her father's legacy and her personal ideology (not to mention psychological profile). By 15 she had been fully initiated as a member of S31, and her life took shape from there: everything she did was designed to develop skills and cover that would be useful over the course of her intended career. She divided her post-secondary studies between the Harvard School of Interstellar Relations and Starfleet Academy's London campus and the School of Diplomacy (and, more aptly, the School of Intelligence). Through this, she successfully developed a "cover" identity as an interstellar relations specialist. She spent her term breaks working in the field and developing her clandestine services field ranking, all while allowing her parents and outside friends to believe she was walking the socially acceptable diplomatic path. Throughout the course of her recruitment and education, Jordan never questioned her decision to join S31. However, due to her natural talents and her "legacy" status, her seniority advanced quickly, and as it did so Jordan realized the many compromises made and actions taken under the guise of "the greater good." Although she continued to support the purest forms of S31's principles, she became somewhat disillusioned. Shortly before her official cadet cruise, Admiral Victor Murdock approached her -- he knew about the Section, and more importantly, he knew about her involvement in it. He was taking a risk, speaking to her, but felt it was well worth it. Reluctantly, she listened and read the intelligence he'd collected over the course of his career; much to her chagrin, she was drawn in by what he had to say, and after some soul searching, she agreed to join his cause. She became the agent known by others in the Admiral's "Wonderland Project" only as "Alice" and eventually came to serve as Murdock's shadowed second-in-command. For nearly six years Jordan used her position as a rising star in the Section 31 organization to collude with Admiral Victor Murdock in his quest to take it down. In 2385, on Federation Day, they were successful and Section 31 was revealed to the public. Over the course of the resulting trials, many individuals were pulled out of the shadows and revealed as former or current members of the organization, including Jordan's father who was obliged to go on record in 2386. The public revelation of his role was bad enough, but the realization that his daughter had been corrupted by the organization he'd come to despise was devastating; Colin and Jordan's relationship has been stretched toward a breaking point ever since. By the time the full investigation was over, most of Section 31's leaders were imprisoned or dead at their own hand. Because of the nearly twelve years in which she'd been involved with the Section -- as an early recruit and as active participant -- Jordan was taken into custody and placed in lock-down at an off-the-books super-max prison. She spent more than 8 months there as her status was discussed behind closed doors. Partly because of her bother's efforts, and perhaps because of Murdock's role behind the scenes, she was eventually allowed to stand trial, a trial that was suddenly interrupted just as star-witness Joral Anton was about to testify. After a brief recess, Jordan was cleared of all charges and had her commission restored. Her actions as a 31 agent, although on tribunal record, are sealed and classified to the highest levels of SI and Starfleet Command. Murdock gave her a choice: come into the light, or return to prison. She chose the former, though her next steps were somewhat unclear. Having become one of the most trusted individuals in Murdock's circle, he pulled strings with the new director of Starfleet Intelligence to get her a position aboard the USS Miranda. She accepted the position despite resenting it as an effort not only to protect her, but to keep an eye on her. But she dedicated herself to living the life that Murdock wanted. In late 2385, Jordan was given the position as senior handler and chief field agent aboard, a post that allowed her to recreate Miranda's ship-based intelligence operations. Jordan quickly proved a sill bright future by not only partaking in important missions, but also by seamlessly integrating the five primary intelligence divisions (Clandestine Operations, Analytical Corps, Liaison's Corps, Technical Operations and Security Section) into a cohesive ship-based unit. She currently serves as the Intelligence Field Director for the 12th Fleet. Do not, however, mistake her for a behind-the-desk bureaucrat -- Jordan maintains a Level 1 field rating and while her managing skills are solid, she isn't exactly good at delegating the really interesting missions. =Personality Profile= Jordan Lankin is often strong-minded to the point of being pig-headed, fiercely independent, unfailingly resourceful, and stubborn as a mule. She forms her opinions and sticks to them – while her mind can be changed, it's an up-hill battle and she often wins simply because she can outlast most people. Despite her intelligence, she rarely flaunts it, unless it's the best way to push her agenda. She is a duty-bound and professional perfectionist. She does not make friends easily, and some argue that she is incapable of forming any true emotional bonds, but she still displays a clear if not easily understood form of loyalty. Professionally, Jordan is rough around the edges and often tightly wound. She is rarely brash though may occasionally come across as such -- she makes her decisions quickly based on the information she has at the time, and will take full responsibility for regardless of the success or failure. Jordan comes from a more traditional form of intelligence thought: sometimes you have to do deplorable things in order to protect that which you hold most dear. In the past couple years in the regular fleet, she has learned that most in Starfleet have a much more idyllic view of the universe and its options, and she works hard to temper her statements and inclinations toward a more gentile and idealistic nature. Jordan the private person is somewhat different. While professionally she is an unbending, hard-edged, workaholic perfectionist, Jordan is far easier going in her private life, believing it important to play as hard as she works. She is often genuinely fun, approaches her personal life with humor, and enjoys escaping with those whose company she appreciates -- she's just as likely to be found after shift in the ship's bar as she is pouring over data in the Intelligence Center, and on the rare instance when she's able to take shore leave it can be guaranteed to be an adventurous escapade. =Special Notes= She stopped going by "Kitty" when she was about 11 and has been "Jordan" ever since, except to family and old friends. She doesn't dislike the name, but despises jokes that come with it. She has an irrational fear of hyposprays and doesn't take medication if she can help it. Jordan is rumored to be one of if not the highest-ranking member of clandestine operations in SI, but for security purposes this is restricted to the clandestine ops organization and the SI board of directors. Because of her brand on intelligence, she rarely wears a uniform. In formal situations within the intelligence community, she wears the traditional black uniform. If she is required to move around a Starbase or Starfleet Command, she wears red. She has a tattoo of an ornate "31" in black ink on the inside of her left wrist. The mark is one of a "true patriot" and given only to the most loyal, tried, and senior members of the organization -- designed to represent the idea that they are the "left hand of God," those who do the things that must be done but most will never know about; it is also meant to keep the memory of those who have given their lives in exchange for their ideals. Although the tattoo was always concealed previous to the 2385 revelations, her identity as a former agent is documented and she now keeps it as a reminder. It is often shocking to those who do not immediately associate her with the cloak-and-daggers organization. Jordan has a close relationship with her older brother, Braeden ("Brady"), and talks to him frequently. Some psychologists have speculated that he is the one person with whom she has a true (not feigned) emotional connection. He's played the role of big brother and father almost interchangeably since childhood. But despite how well they get on, they're about as dissimilar as siblings can be in their approach of life and their careers. Brady makes easy and eternal friendships, is well-liked by nearly everyone who crosses his path, and is known throughout the fleet as a "picture book" officer; he walks the straight-and-narrow, does everything right, and sees few if any shades of grey. In Brady's world, there is right and there is wrong and he is more than willing to put his life on the line in the preservation of the former (an ideology that often creates great debate between them -- Jordan's life is almost entirely based in shades of grey). Commodore Lankin has had a remarkable career, making a name for himself as a young officer in the Dominion War (2374-2375) and then received his first command at the age of 30. He is affable and kind, and very difficult not to like; he gets along with most people and they get along with him. Like Jordan, he's wildly intelligent and can discuss practically anything with some level of understanding. He is fiercely protective of his sister; the only note soiling his otherwise spotless record is due to a scuffle with someone who had extremely disparaging things to say about her, and he risked everything to ensure his sister received a fair trail. On the other hand, Jordan's relationship with her parents is very complicated. She had always gotten along very well with both and was quite close to her mother when she was a child, but the relationships have become a strained since the unmasking. The exposure created a vast rift between Jordan and her father, and although Elizabeth and Brady have tried to play peacemakers and bring them back together, it hasn't happened yet. =Education and Service Record= 2362-2370: Wellesley School for Gifted and Talented Children, Wellesley, Massachusetts 2370-2374: Colorado Springs Advanced Institute, Colorado Springs, Colorado 2374-2375: Starfleet Academy Pre-Entrance Travel-Study Program for Talented Youth 2375-2378: B.A. Harvard University Nathanial Archer School of Interstellar Relations 2376-2380: Starfleet Academy, London Campus, School of Diplomacy and Intelligence classified 2374-2376: Starfleet Intelligence Identification Training 2376-2380: Cadet, Starfleet Academy London Campus, School of Intelligence :2379: Recruited by Victor Murdock as counter-espionage agent 2379-2380: Cadet on Assignment – Cardassian Space 2380-2385: Clandestine Operations Undercover Agent, Section 31 2385: Temporary Administrative Leave pending hearing 2385: Reinstated with commendation of distinguished service to the Federation 2385-2386: Handler and senior field agent, ship-based intelligence/clandestine operations, USS Miranda 2386-PRES: Director and senior field agent, ship-based intelligence/clandestine operations, 12th Fleet Starfleet Decorations =Miscellaneous Information= Nickname: Slim Alias: Alice Jones Codename: Magpie Family Father: Commander (ret. 2365) Colin Gordon Lankin, Professor of Federation History, Harvard University deep immersion clandestine operations agent, Starfleet Intelligence: Section 31, 2330-2369 – b. Oct. 9, 2301 (stardate 2301.1009) Mother: Elizabeth Kathryn Lankin (nee Jordan), Senior Professor of Letters, Harvard University; Federation Dispatch Interstellar Correspondent (ret. 2365) – b. May 5, 2309 (stardate 2309.505) Brother: Commodore Braedan "Brady" Nicolas Lankin, CO [[USS Corinthian]], Flag Officer 3rd Fleet – b. December 16, 2350 (stardate 2350.1216) Personal Interests Billiards, darts, shuffle board, and other pub games; dancing; chess; velocity; swimming; studying religious history and philosophy; linguistics; art Linguistic Proficiency Federation Standard, Latin and Greek; Religious, Ancient, and Modern Bajoran; Cardassian; Vulcan, Rihannsu (Romulan) and Havransu (Reman); proficient in Klingon (she understands significantly better than she speaks) =Uniforms= Category:USS Miranda (NCC-77000) Personnel Category:USS Miranda (NCC-77000) Senior Staff Category:Twelfth Fleet Personnel Category:Starfleet Personnel Category:Intelligence Personnel Category:Lieutenant Commanders Category:Humans Category:Player Characters Category:Section 31 Personnel